


Broken hearts.

by deliberateObliviscence, johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberateObliviscence/pseuds/deliberateObliviscence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You broke something much harder to fix than what I'm breaking now." Something cold and sharp, a knife, you thought, pressed against your skin. </p><p>"You broke my heart, Fef."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. deliberateObliviscence

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Alice, a little bit of straight out deliberateObliviscence, a little bit of dO edited by johnmykawaiiwaifu ((as she requested... -_-)) and a little bit of straight out johnmykawaiiwaifu. 
> 
> For others, this is more of a writing comparison, still, by all means enjoy.
> 
> COMMENT ON WHICH STYLE YOU LIKE BETTER!!! ((i am being such a dick right now))

Everything was dark. Pain seared through your body, again and again. You let out a cry, pleading, desperate. But the only answer you were given was a gleeful laugh and something sharp digging into your chest. You struggled, but the blackness that clouded your vision hindered you. It was useless.

“Had enough, Fef?” Then the man laughed again. You knew his voice well. His whole manner was haughty and disdainful. You didn’t want to give into him, not now, not ever. But you didn’t want to die, either.

“Y-yes.” You stuttered the word out, gasping in pain, tears welling up in your eyes. You needed the pain to stop. He was chuckling to himself, his nails scraping against your neck, not quite hard enough to cut, but definitely enough to sting. He seemed to be thinking, and you could hear his foot tapping lightly against the cold floor. The tapping stopped, and his foot connected with your chin, sending you skidding backwards. You tumbled to the ground, smashing your head against the ground. You could feel warm blood beginning to trickle down the back of your head.

“You broke my heart.” That was all he said, sounding as arrogant as ever. But there was a tone of sadness that made your heart ache. The sharp thing, a knife, you thought, was back at your chest again, the point digging into your bruised flesh. You screamed, loud.

“Eridan, I-I’m sorry! P-please…” And you tried to find his eyes, but you couldn’t. Your vision wasn’t coming back.

“It’s too late.” And the knife dug harder into your skin. “Goodbye, Feferi.” You felt the knife slide into your skin, piercing you, and you tried to scream again. But then the pain was gone, and you crumpled to the floor, your mouth still frozen open in a cry that would never leave your cold, lifeless lips.


	2. Edits and rewrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, okay, it's more or less the same but she insisted I post this. Alice, enjoy.

Everything was dark. A searing pain racked your body, again and again. You let out a cry, pleading, desperate. But the only answer you were given was a gleeful laugh and something sharp digging into your chest. You struggled, but the blackness that clouded your vision hindered you. It was useless.

“Had enough, Fef?” Then the man laughed again. You knew his voice well. His whole manner was haughty and disdainful. You didn’t want to give into him, not now, not ever. But you didn’t want to die, either.

“Y-yes.” You stuttered the word out, gasping in pain, tears welling up in your eyes. You needed it to stop. He was chuckling to himself, his nails scraping against your neck, not quite hard enough to cut, but definitely enough to sting. He seemed to be thinking, and you could hear his foot tapping lightly against the cold floor. The tapping stopped, and his foot connected with your chin, sending you skidding backwards. You tumbled to the ground, smashing your head against the ground. You could feel warm blood beginning to trickle down the back of your head.

“You broke things much harder to repair than what I’m breaking now.” That was all he said, sounding as arrogant as ever. But there was a tone of sadness that made your heart ache. “You broke my heart.” The sharp thing, a knife, you thought, was back at your chest again, the point digging into your bruised flesh. You screamed, loud.

“I-I’m sorry! P-please…” And you tried to find his eyes, but you couldn’t. Your vision wasn’t coming back.

“It’s too late.” And the knife dug harder into your skin. “Goodbye, Feferi.”

You felt the knife slide into your skin, piercing you, and you used the last of your self control not to cry out.

“Goodbye, Eridan.”

And then the pain was gone, and you crumpled to the floor, your mouth still frozen open in a cry that would never leave your cold, lifeless lips.


	3. johnmykawaiiwaifu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ME, DAMN SO PROUD. Alice, enjoy and compare our styles and ideas.

Everything was dark. Pain seared through your body, again and again. You let out a cry, pleading, desperate. But the only answer you were given was a gleeful laugh and something sharp digging into your chest. You struggled, but the blackness that clouded your vision hindered you. It was useless.

“Stop screaming, Fef. You’re not making this as fun.” His voice was much too close to your ear for comfort, and you shook your head, clearing your vision. You wouldn’t give in yet, not now.

“Eridan, you don’t have to do this.” You said it as calmly as you could. “We could work this out, you know.”

“No, Fef.” He walked out of your vision for a moment, and you tried to twist your head to follow him, but it hurt too much to move. You felt warm blood begin to trickle down your neck. You’d forgotten all the places he’d cut you. But then he was there again, something sharp and cold, a knife, you thought, pressing against the skin on your back that your tank top didn’t cover. It traced lightly over your skin, digging in not enough to cut, but definitely enough to hurt. He was muttering to himself under his breath, taking immense concentration of burrowing in just deep enough to avoid breaking the skin. It was like a little game to him.

You couldn’t help it, you let out a yelp when he dug in too hard, and he stood up abruptly, coming around where you could see him again.

“No, Fef. You broke things much harder to fix than what I’m breaking now.” He bent down over you, taking your hand in his and slowly, almost compassionately, began to make slits on the soft tips of each of your fingers.

“You broke my heart, Fef.”

You gasped as the knife cut deeper and deeper into your fingers, finding nerves and muscles. The pain was almost unbearable. But then he pulled the knife out, leaving your hand a broken mess. He gently drew swirls and designs on your palms with the blood, and you were too shocked and pained to resist. Then he stood up again, slowly walking to your side, grabbing a handful of your hair in his fist and forcing your face towards the ground.

“You can’t fix a broken heart.”

And then he took the knife and began slowly cutting away at your back, tracing lines in your skin with sharp, jagged movements. First on your shoulder blade; and through the pain you could tell he was spelling something out. The letter ‘I’, you thought. Then he moved to just below the back of your neck, carving with such care and precision you screamed. It was unbearable. The pain fogged your thoughts, and all that was real to you anymore was the knife and your screaming.

Pain and screams, you thought. Little ways to cling to sanity.

And then he moved to the other shoulder blade again, and you screamed until your throat was raw. Then you just whimpered, silently begging for him to just kill you already. And he did sooner than you would have thought, finishing with your other shoulder blade and pulling your head gently up again.

“You can’t fix a broken heart, Fef, but still.” And then he dug the knife into your chest, turning you over so your face was pressed against the ground. Then he traced the cuts on your back.

First your left shoulder blade. “I.”

Then just below the back of your neck. “Love.”

And finally, as the black enclosed over your vision, you just heard his last word.

“You.”


End file.
